Snapshots
by MorbidMandy
Summary: A series of mostly unconnected one-shots of Malec-y goodness. Possible spoilers for CoFA, will be warnings at the start of each entry. Rated T for now, could go up later.
1. Paris

**Hello there! This is an idea I had, based on the ideas of several people from several fandoms. This will be a collection of short, mostly unconnected one-shots of Malec-y goodness.**

**THIS particular piece was inspired by CoFA, however I don't think that there's really any spoilers for it (as it's set between CoG and CoFA). If you're waiting on any of my other stories... there's an explanation on my profile. **

**So, hope you like it!**

Sometimes, late at night, Alec thought about things. It seems like an innocuous thing to do, but for some reason Alec can't think about easy things late at night. It's like the darkness just... brings them out. It was at night when he first admitted to himself that he was gay, when he first realized he didn't love Jace, and when he decided to go off with Magnus on the trip.

It was strange, being in Paris with Magnus. Not just because it was Paris, but because being there, with Magnus, made everything more magical. And things were magical alright. Alec laid in bed with Magnus, looking out the window to see the Eiffel Tower outside. It was nighttime, and it was all lit up. But as beautiful as it was outside, Magnus was a million times more beautiful.

It was times like this that Alec couldn't help but wonder how he'd gotten so lucky. Magnus was stretched out beside him in bed, a long expanse of golden skin and a faint sheen of glitter. Alec felt pale and bulky in comparison to Magnus' golden tan and slim body. Magnus was worldly, easily telling Alec of the years he spent in Paris; Magnus was intelligent, easily conversing with the waiters in French, and helping a group of lost Japanese tourists. Magnus was everything wonderful in the world, and Alec was... well, Alec was just Alec.

He wasn't that worldly, nor was his intelligence particularly outstanding. He could speak a few languages, but not nearly as many as Magnus. He was strong, that was true, and fast, but those attributes came primarily from the runes. Was there any part of him that made him good enough for Magnus? He couldn't think of any.

Magnus was brave, and colorful; optimistic but realistic; kind yet honest; perfect and still perfectly flawed. Maybe it was just because he loved Magnus (because he did. Love Magnus. More than he loved breathing.), but to Alec, Magnus was the most unbelievably amazingly perfect human being on the face of the earth. And trying to live up to deserving that was nearly impossible.

Magnus rolled over slightly, one long arm reaching out to grab Alec's arm. Startled out of his thoughts, Alec instinctively rolled closer to Magnus.

"Mmm, Alec." Magnus murmured in his sleep, smiling. Alec bit his lip as he grinned down at Magnus. Maybe he didn't deserve Magnus, maybe Magnus was smarter, worldlier, and all together _better_, but for some reason Magnus wanted Alec. And he wasn't going to question that.

Alec slid down under the covers and wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him close and kissing his hair lightly. Magnus was

The next morning, Alec didn't complain when Magnus woke him up at five to go and eat the first croissants baked, or when Magnus bought a fisherman's sweater, a wild beret, and yet another pair of leather pants (because, according to Magnus, "You can never have too many pairs of leather pants."). He even grinned and went along with it as Magnus posed in front of the Eiffel Tower, smiling and waving at the camera.

Later that night he sent the picture to Jace, captioning it with a quick "wish you were here, except not really". Finally, he ate dinner with Magnus at some old French restaurant owned by a vampire who Magnus had apparently helped with something two hundred years ago. They got the best table, and their food was free.

At last, they went back to their hotel room and made passionate love, Alec murmuring words of love as they basked in the afterglow. Maybe Alec didn't deserve Magnus, but he would enjoy every second of their life together.

**Obnoxiously short, I know, but that's how these will most likely be. Some might be longer, some might be shorter. AND, keep an eye out for another new one-shot that should be posted tonight or tomorrow!**

**:) reviews = faster typing**

**MM**


	2. India

****Happy Easter to those of you who celebrate it! ****

**Amazingly enough this is _not_ what I was working on, but rather something inspired by a reviewer. MerielTLA mentioned wanting to see the story behind the India picture, and it practically wrote itself! I hope this is good, because I wrote it in like two hours. There will probably be a follow up to this piece (India Part2) sometime later. Anyway - hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

India reminded Alec of Magnus. Colorful, bright, exotic. Absolutely delicious. And Magnus loved India, that was obvious by the fact that they were to spend two entire weeks there. Even in Paris they'd only stayed a week. But Magnus insisted, he insisted that India was not a place to be missed.

They arrived in the late afternoon, and after depositing their luggage in the hotel room, Magnus dragged Alec out to eat. They had curry and mangos and a million other things that tasted sweet and spicy and altogether delicious. After that fattening meal, they went back to their hotel room and worked off all those calories (and then some). So far, Alec was liking India quite a bit.

The next morning, Magnus dragged Alec out of bed at an obscene hour (Alec wondered why it was that, at home, Magnus refused to open his eyes before ten - unless sex was involved - but on vacation, Magnus wanted to get up before 5). They went to an open air market, where Magnus bought an unbelievable amount of stuff, and where Alec accidentally bought seven crates of papayas. He'd thought he was ordering seven papayas, not seven crates! Luckily Magnus was able to smooth that out (as he apparently spoke Hindi).

After depositing their shopping in the hotel room, they walked around for a little bit, Magnus playing tourist and Alec dutifully photographing him posing. They ate lunch from a vendor, eating samosas stuffed with potatoes, onions, chicken and curry (which Alec was 99% sure were the best things he'd ever tasted) and drinking coconut milk. Then they shopped more. Magnus was definitely in heaven here, with the shiny jewelry and bright fabrics.

The next few days passed in much the same way, going to the market, walking around, shopping, eating exotic foods, and having explosive sex. He was pretty sure that they'd scarred at least one man when he'd walked behind the abandoned fruit stall they'd been using. But according to Magnus, "It's not a good vacation unless you've emotionally traumatized a local."

It wasn't until six days into their vacation that something really changed. Magnus had bought several things that he refused to let Alec see. Alec hadn't minded much, instead choosing to barter with an older gentleman for a set of curved throwing knives.

Alec had already purchased souvenirs for everyone in his family - well, he'd let Magnus pick out Isabelle's gift, because honestly, he had no idea what type of clothes to get her. To Jace he'd sent a pair of daggers inlaid with blood-red gems. To his mother he'd sent what looked like an arm band, but really held a small, sharp throwing knife. For his father he'd bought a book on Hindu demons. Finally, he'd purchased something for Clary, a set of brightly colored paints. As strange as it was, Alec had almost enjoyed shopping.

They finished their shopping and went back to the hotel. Alec was inspecting his purchases of the day (he'd broken down and bought a colorful shirt, just because Magnus kept on giving him these oddly effective puppy dog eyes), when he heard the clearing of a throat behind him.

"One second, Magnus." he said, setting the shirt aside. He turned, and his mouth dropped open in shock.

Standing before him, looking ridiculously hot, was Magnus, wearing nothing more than a long piece of colorful, slightly glittery, fabric draped around his body.

"M-M-Magnus?" Alec's eyes were locked on the expanse of bare skin he could see.

"Do you like it? It's called a sari. Usually it's only worn by women, although I don't know why, because I look _fabulous_ in it. I thought I could wear it when we went out tonight."

Alec shook his head, "No."

"You don't like it?" Magnus said, disappointment evident on his face.

"I love it. It's quite possibly my favorite thing you've ever worn. But you are never, ever wearing this where anyone else can see you. Ever." Alec said, standing up and crossing to where Magnus stood. He licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Why not?" Magnus said with a teasing smile.

"Because you look... unbelievably sexy." Alec said, grabbing Magnus and kissing him quite thoroughly.

They didn't go out that night at all. As a matter of fact, they didn't even leave the bed.

Alec took a picture of Magnus and sent it to Jace. When Magnus had complained that Jace got to see it, but he couldn't where it out, Alec explained that there was no way Jace would appreciate it as much as the rest of the world would.

And it turned out that a sari wasn't the only thing that Magnus had bought and hidden from Alec. There was... a belly dancers outfit as well. Magnus was... very skilled as a bellydancer. Very skilled.

They ended up spending the rest of their time in India in their hotel room.

**There's a small chance that I'll post another one-shot today, but I have a pretty busy day planned, so it might have to wait until tomorrow.**

** Once again, reviews inspire me!**

** MM**


	3. Peru

**Hi! I'm ba-ack. Really for this time - no more school until August, so I'm planning on using _some_ of that time to write like crazy. And to start of my 'Summer of Productivity', here's the next snapshot.**

**I'm not 100% sure about this one. Not because I dislike it or because it isn't good, just because I feel like there's so many other places I could've took it, but eh. I might do another version of 'Peru' someday, but for now, here it is:**

There are certain things in life that you just don't speak of, either because they're just too embarrassing, or because you'd just rather forget.

For some people, it's that ill-advised crush on a boy a few years older than you (the one that ended with you being humiliated), for others it's that year when you dyed your hair blonde and spoke with a (very) fake French accent. For Magnus, it was Peru.

Peru was... Peru was a place that he'd loved once. Well, technically he still loved it. Peru just didn't love him so much anymore. It wasn't his fault - how was he supposed to know that goats ate leather? It really didn't seem like such a big deal, at least not to him. Of course, his idea of a big deal and the Peruvian government's idea of a big deal were two different things.

It had started with Magnus being in Peru. He'd been enjoying the scenery, taking it all in, when he'd caught the eye of a gorgeous young Peruvian man. He'd easily allowed himself to get lost in the other man, the dancing, the drinking, the languages that Magnus barely recognized as Greek (that should have been a clue to his later trouble, but eh, it was the 80's, he was drunk, and the guy was hot as hell).

The night passed in a blur of tequila, smoke, and a thumping bass line. The next thing Magnus knew, he was waking up next to a shirtless version of the man from last night, a head that was pounding harder than the bass line, and a goat. Oh, and someone knocking insistently at the door.

Magnus groaned and rolled over, shoving at the man when he didn't move over.

"Make that noise stop." the man groaned, flipping over to squint at Magnus.

"You do it." Magnus said, reaching up and rubbing at his eyes. At least this guy was as cute in the morning as he was at night. More than once he'd woken up to find that the alcohol he'd drank had been the only reason someone had looked attractive.

The person outside yelled something in Greek (it had been a few years since Magnus had any need for speaking Greek, so he was a little rusty on the language. But if the way his bedmate's face paled was any indication, he certainly recognized the voice, or at least what they were saying), and banged harder on the door.

"See, they obviously want you," Magnus said, trying to think of the guy's name. Steve. Arno. No-"Stavros."

"I, um, I need to leave. There is a window in the bathroom, yes?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? It's your room." Magnus said, rolling over and sitting up. The goat bleated morosely at him while chewing on something. Magnus checked to make sure it wasn't anything of his, and then diverted his attention back to Stavros.

"Okay. Yes, I leave now - where are my pants?" Stavros looked around, wearing only a shirt. And it wasn't even an attractive shirt, in Magnus' opinion. He looked idiotic.

"I don't know. They're your pants."

"Help me find them!"

"Fine, fine, what do they look like?"

The voice at the door was joined by several others, and Stavros got more panicked. He was tearing apart the room, and Magnus bit back laughter as bedding and pillows flew through the air. It made quite a comedic sight. Stavros didn't seem to think so, however, he looked terrified.

"THERE! The goat has them!"

Sure enough, the goat was chewing on a pair of red leather pants (Alright, that was it. No matter _how_ attractive a guy was, Magnus could never have actually been attracted to someone wearing red leather pants and a pale blue striped silk shirt).

At that moment, several things happened simultaneously. Stavros leapt across the room, tackling the goat and trying to grab the pants. The door flew open. Camera's outside started flashing. People started yelling.

And that's how Magnus found out that "Stavros" from the club the night before was "Stavros", son of an important political dignitary from Greece, and the fiancee of the Peruvian vice president's daughter. The Greek and Peruvian governments paid off all of the photographers and reporters that had been waiting outside, but somehow some pictures had gotten leaked. Stavros was outed as gay, and apparently someone who had a weird obsession with goats.

Magnus was banned from Peru for his actions, and Greece put a ban on him for about a decade. Eventually he was allowed back in Greece, but the Peruvian VP really held onto grudges (as did his daughter, a 5 foot beauty queen with stilettos and a hell of a high kick).

And that is why Magnus Bane is never, ever allowed in Peru again.

(and also why, no matter how many pairs of leather pants he owns, no matter how many silk shirts he has, none of the pants are red leather, and none of the shirts are pale blue striped silk.)

**Funny? Unfunny?**

**And don't worry, I'm off to work on the next chapter of Chairman Meow (I promise)(But feel free to keep bugging me, it makes me feel guilty, and guilty=writing)**

**MM**


End file.
